Bittersweet Love
by Persephone Lemonade
Summary: He was East High’s playmaker and their ultimate hero. She was West High’s outcast and their basketball captain's ignored twin sister. They attended rival schools but ironically enough, he was her truest and only friend. T&G.
1. A Friend

**Bittersweet Love**

_**"Bittersweet Love"**_** © Persephone Lemonade; May 29th, 2009**

**Any unauthorized copying or redistribution of this work might subject the party responsible for such unauthorized copying or redistribution to legal action by the owners of the aforementioned copyrights and trademarks.**

**Disclaimer: Persephone Lemonade is in no way affiliated with any of the High School Musical Cast, Disney, Kenny Ortega or Peter Barsocchini. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: Hello children! How are you all doing? Hope you're well. Anyhow, this is my newest contribution to the lovely High School Musical fandom. This is also my second really meaningful full-length story of 2009 that has been thought up since summer of 2008. Yaaaaaaay! Lol. That was me cheering for myself.**

***awkward silence***

**Anyway!**

**After a meltdown and High School Musical Withdrawal Syndrome back in February, I found myself within this fandom and where I stand. I thought back to that time and I've found the inspiration for this piece of work within the dusty part of my imagination. You know, the part that really needs some spring cleaning but doesn't get it because you're too busy working with the part of your brain that has all the bright lights and music and just screams to be written and… okay I'll stop now, I'm rambling. I'm sure you all know what I mean anyway.**

**This story is completely dedicated to Miss Danielle (Pandora147). When I originally presented this to her last summer on July 26th, 2008, right after she got back from backpacking the world, she gave me a never ending rant that I still have and hold dear to my heart. The date was July 27, 2008. I laugh every time I read it. And I read it a lot even though I don't tell her because it brings me back to days when I first just idolized her and wished my own work was just as amazing as hers (and I still do) and it reminds me that she took me under her wing and taught me all about all the greatness that is her fan fiction and so many life lessons, (even though she doesn't know it).**

**So, yes, Dani this is for you. Thanks for putting up with my laziness and my putting this off until forever, lol. Thank you for all the feedback and commentary and all the support. And thank you for unknowingly providing those hints of inspiration that created many of the chapters in this. And thank you for listening to my rants about nothing. Love you so much, big sis. You're the greatest.**

**[insert heart ]**

**Because this is a Troy and Gabriella story and because they are the cliché of clichés, this was really hard to put into words and even harder to make unique. Why? Because this is one of the many overused plots in the High School Musical/Troy and Gabriella fandom.**

**As Dani said when I presented this to her:** _"__I actually really like the general idea, it's got a few already used plot ideas. But really, in this fandom, what isn't already used? It's about making them your own."_

**I strived for originality. I really did. Tee hee. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**- Nel xo**

* * *

**Bittersweet Love**

**ONE—**A Friend

…

"_Good friends are like stars… you don't always see them, but you know they are always there,"_**  
**Anonymous

…

It seemed that only in dreamland was where Gabriella Anne Montez found herself at her best. Well, dreamland, her Advanced Placement Chemistry class, her Advanced Calculus class, and on her enormous balcony, which had a breathtaking view of the Sandia Mountains, doing yoga while enjoying an oats and honey granola bar.

And now, she found herself in dreamland. She loved dreamland. She loved the escape and the serenity it provided her. But above that, what she loved most is that there, she could be anyone she wanted to be and not be judged or looked at strangely.

"Gabriella," she heard a gentle voice calling her from a distance. Gabriella walked through the path of piano keys, musical notes popping up with each step as she walked toward the soft voice. "Gabriella," the voice called again, louder this time. She walked closer, not seeing anything. "GABRIELLA!" the voice yelled this time pulling her out of dreamland.

"GABRIELLA!" She opened her eyes, squinting in the sudden change of light in her sluggish, just woken up state. Ew, it was him. Gabriel Montez, her smug, arrogant, dim-witted twin brother.

She groaned in annoyance. "What the hell do you want Gabriel Antonio?!?" she asked looking up at him in annoyance, pronouncing his name in a thick Spanish accent.

"Get your smart ass out of bed and get ready. Mom made breakfast early today because she and Dad have to go to a meeting and I have to meet Seth and Chris at school."

She looked up at him. It was funny. Sometimes, looking at him it was like looking in the mirror. Usually, fraternal twins didn't really look alike but she and Gabriel could pass off as identical. Except for the obvious male features that he possessed and that he was a bit taller. But they both had the same curly hair, the same brown eyes, and the same olive skin. Yet Gabriella's hair was longer, reaching her lower back, her eyes were the most vivid shade of brown and her skin was a million and one times softer. While Gabriel's hair was short, a typical boyish cut, his eyes were duller, much plainer and his skin was rougher.

"Eww, why do you hang out with them? They're so… empty-headed," she said recalling the two boys who were a part of the endless teasing she got at school.

"They are not empty-headed," Gabriel rolled his eyes at his sister's deduction "And I hang out with them because they've been my best friends since like sixth grade. Now, get dressed and get your ass downstairs." He left the room and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"_They were the assholes you ditched me for,"_ she thought.

She groaned as she remembered what day it was. She dreaded going back to school after the winter break. Gabriella loved school and she loved learning, don't get her wrong. But if only the 'students' at school weren't so arrogant and… empty-headed, she wouldn't dread it so much.

With a sigh, Gabriella got out of bed and lazily walked into her private bathroom. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. Then she walked back into her room. She picked up her mass of brunette curls into a messy bun, what she normally did. She put on a pair of black skinny-leg jeans, black Vans and a black fitted Ed Hardy t-shirt that said 'Love Kills Slowly.' She slipped on her black thick-framed, non-nerdy-looking glasses and put on her Ed Hardy fitted cap on her head. She grabbed a black track jacket and slipped it on, for it was still a little windy outside.

"This is as good as it's gonna get," she said looking in the mirror.

Gabriella really didn't care how she looked. She didn't go to school to impress anyone. She went to learn. That's what you do at a school. Learn.

Once she was ready, she grabbed her black book bag, her duffel bag, and her HP Tablet laptop off her desk and switched it from touch screen mode to regular mode, turned it off and put it into her book bag. She walked out of her room and down the stairs of her large almost mansion-like home and walked into the kitchen. Gabriel and her 'parents' were sitting on the table, sharing breakfast. The typical meal they shared every morning filled with interactive conversation that usually revolved around Marisa's and Antonio's constant business trips around the world, Gabriel, and basketball. But the last two usually went hand in hand. Gabriella inwardly sighed and slipped into her seat across from Gabriel. She hated eating with them but she couldn't eat up in her room because her parents were against it and she was sort of forced to eat along with them.

"So, are you ready for school today, mijo?" Antonio Montez asked his son.

Gabriel swallowed the piece of bacon he had in his mouth before saying, "It was great. Coach called and that he wants me, Seth, Brendon, Chris, and Nick to start training for the citywide tournament. He's positive that we're gonna kick ass this year and we're gonna get to represent Albuquerque in the county championships. We're not letting East win again."

Gabriella tried not to gag as she watched him swallow the meat from the corner of her eye. How could he eat that poor, helpless animal?

"Gabriel Antonio," Marisa Montez started, her Spanish accent clearly pronounced, "Watch your language at the table."

"Sorry Ma," he said with an innocent smile.

Marisa just smiled at him, as if forgiving him. Gabriella wanted to roll her eyes badly. But she kept her cool and didn't do it, even though she knew they wouldn't notice.

"Well, that's outstanding, mijo," Antonio said with a smile. "And he's right; East High doesn't stand a chance. Last year they just got lucky."

"Of course they did," Gabriel said surely as he took a sip of his orange juice. Gabriella glanced at her twin brother's head. She was positive it had grown four sizes after he said that comment. "How about you guys? Are you going away this weekend like you had planned?" he asked his parents.

"Yes. This weekend we're headed to San Francisco to meet up with Jacob Beckett, the head of Beckett Industries. We're going to seal the deal for the skin care products his factories were making for us," Marisa explained.

Marisa owned the very famous Desert Rose Spa in West Albuquerque. The spa had several other locations in New Mexico as well as around the country. She had her own line of skin care products going by the name of Desert Rose made of all-natural organic products and had gotten an amazing response from the public after their release in August of 2006. Several stars had offered to make commercial promotions of the products because they were so great. Recently they had opened several new locations in Europe, Asia and South America.

"And then we're paying visits to the locations of San Francisco, Los Angeles, and San Diego to check up on things," she continued.

"When are you leaving?" Gabriel asked.

"We're leaving Thursday night and coming back Monday afternoon," Antonio said.

"Cool, you'll be back in time for my game against South High next Tuesday," Gabriel told his parents.

"We'll definitely be there," Marisa smiled. "Is it at the same time as always?"

"Yup; 3:45," he said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, now not being able to keep her cool. Not once had they attended one of her school functions. Well, not that she really did anything, except for the science fair and the Scholastic Decathlon. Her ingenious Chemistry projects often blew her teachers away and she wished that her parents cared enough to at least ask.

"I might be a little late. Ten minutes tops," Antonio said. "I have a meeting with the workers for the new spa location we're building in Santa Fe."

Antonio was a Civil Engineer. He had his own construction company called Montez Construction Corporation. His father had brought it up on his own and he had taken over the minute he graduated college, which was six months before Gabriel and Gabriella were born. The business had flourished over the years and it was well known in the Southwest and of course recognized for working on all of the Desert Rose Spa locations in the United States.

"That's alright, Pa. It's fine if you're late," Gabriel said with a smile. Gabriella rolled her eyes again at her kiss up of a brother. "Well, I'm done. I'm supposed to meet Seth and Chris at school." He took a last sip of his orange juice and got up. "Come on, Gabriella," he said not looking at her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes discreetly and got out of her seat. She grabbed her book bag and put it on her back and grabbed her duffel bag and threw it over her shoulder. Then, she went into the kitchen and grabbed a fruit salad she had in the refrigerator and a granola bar and stuck it into a bag.

"Ready," she said sarcastically to Gabriel.

"Let's go," he said, and grabbed his car keys, his rarely used book bag, duffel bag and his basketball.

Gabriella followed him out the door. They walked to the driveway where his 2009 Black Mercedes Benz was parked. He got into the driver's seat and she got into the passenger seat. Once she had her seatbelt on, she pulled out her silver and black iPhone, a gift used to bribe her. She put the headphones into her ears and pressed play on shuffle. She shuffled through her phone; however she didn't really expect that anyone would have texted or IM'd her. She didn't have any friends at school.

However, just as she glanced at the phone, it vibrated. A smile spread on Gabriella's face.

'**Good Morning Sunshine. :) -Troy'**

He always brightened up her day. Even when she felt like it was going to be a gloomy day. She quickly texted him back.

'_Good Morning! –Gabi xx'_

So, there was one sort of friend, but she couldn't really label him as a friend. The two of them had met in a Stanford University chat room about four months earlier, and they didn't even know each other personally. She knew that he was a boy, she knew his name, and that they lived in the same city. She didn't know what school he went to; there were eight high schools in Albuquerque after all. And even though the mystery was killing them, not knowing made talking to each other so much more interesting. And it was interesting getting to know this complete stranger, learning all about his likes and dislikes and quirks, without having any idea who he was.

How could it be that someone so far away from her made her so much happier than her own family did? She quickly shook the thoughts off as her phone vibrated in her hand.

'**I can't talk for long. I'm sort of in a hurry because I have basketball practice but I wanted to wish you a great day and the best of luck on that AP Chemistry quiz you have today. Although, because of the help you gave me on my over-the-break Chemistry homework, I think you're going to do amazing. You're a genius after all. :) Oh and if you text me now, I probably won't be able to reply so Cyber Hugs and Cyber Sour Skittles (your favorite), -Troy.'**

Gabriella's hidden smile slowly got bigger. He made her feel so special. No one in the house ever wished her luck on a quiz. Well, it's not like they bothered to find out when she had a quiz anyway.

'_Thank you so much for the luck, Troy. And no, I am not a genius as I have often pointed out! :) I bet you will get an awesome grade on your Chemistry homework and not because I helped you. What you had was great. I just tweaked it a little. Anyway, have a nice day and good luck on your Pre-Calculus test and in basketball practice! Cyber Hugs and Kisses and Cyber Starbursts for you, -Gabi xx'_

"Who are you texting?" Gabriel asked out of the blue, making Gabriella jump slightly at the question.

"Wh… what?" she asked, making sure she'd heard right.

"You heard me, I said who're you texting?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and made sure to keep the same attitude she always had with him. "No one, you idiot. I was making notes for my AP Chemistry class."

"Whatever," Gabriel said and Gabriella just rolled her eyes, inwardly sighing of relief.

Gabriella had been talking to Troy online for four months, and could definitely say that he was the closest thing to a friend that she'd ever had. He was the only person who she felt completely at ease talking to. The cyber barrier between them no doubt helped. Ironically though, Gabriella typically disliked jocks and cheerleaders. And here she found herself, silly grin upon her face, because of the words of the basketball obsessed Troy. She flicked open her text messages again, reading his message one last time. She exited from the menu. Maybe the first day back after winter break wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"Captain, you're alive!" hollered Chad Danforth to his best friend of twelve years and captain of the East High School Varsity Basketball team, Troy Bolton. Troy was currently walking into the gym for the early basketball practice organized by his father and coach.

"Yeah, I am," Troy chuckled remembering the horrible headache he had the previous morning.

"Why didn't you call any of us for two on two?" Troy's other friend, Zeke Baylor asked.

"Too much of a headache, I slept 'til like four," Troy lied swiftly.

The truth was that Troy had woken up at a pretty civil time, nine to be exact. And he did have a hangover after the night of partying with his friends with several shots of Vodka with pink jelly on top but, he quickly got over it after some aspirin and a cup of coffee. The real reason was that he spent the majority of his day on the chatting on the computer and texting on his cell phone with a special friend he had.

"Well, duh. Twelve pink jelly shots plus who knows how many beers and body shots with Sharpay. Dude, you are my hero for being alive today, man," Jason Cross, another friend said.

"How about you and Sharpay? I saw you two looking a little cozy in my guest bedroom." Chad elbowed him playfully. Troy rolled his eyes with a smirk, a smirk he wished he didn't have to use.

"Nothing happened, man. We just made out," Troy said grabbing a basketball from the rack.

"Sure, and her shirt just magically got to the floor," Zeke teased.

"Shut up you asshole. How do you know anyway?" Troy asked from the three-point line making a perfect shot.

"Zeke and I were patrolling because I had to make sure no one mysteriously unlocked mine, the twins', or my parents' room. And you, my brother, left the door wide open and we happened to see her shirt on the floor and you feeling her up. Luckily, we closed the door," Chad explained.

"Why does it matter anyway? She's my girlfriend after all," Troy explained. The guys just eyed him teasingly. "Ugh. Just know that nothing happened. I fell asleep."

"Wasn't she pissed at you?" Jason asked as he took a shot. Troy just shrugged his shoulders at the thought of that night.

Sharpay Evans was the captain of the East High School Cheerleading squad. She was also President of the Drama Club, and Troy's girlfriend. She was a total drama queen and was VERY spoiled by her parents. She had a twin brother going by the name of Ryan who attended West High School and even though he got everything he wanted, he had a good head on his shoulders and wasn't as… well… irritating, as Sharpay.

Troy recalled doing several body shots with her at Chad's post New Year pre back to school party and he recalled making out with her several times, the last time it got so heated to the point where he got her topless and felt her up. Typical boyfriend and girlfriend stuff. And up to that point, he remembered falling asleep on her and hearing her yelling obscenities at him when he did so. In reality, he was glad he had fallen asleep. Troy knew she was going to yell at him today, not only for falling asleep on him on Saturday night, but for not calling her yesterday. Have mercy.

"Alright, boys, gather 'round!" Coach Jack Bolton, his father, said walking into the gym, followed by his assistant, Coach Michael Peters, both with clipboards in hand. "I hope you all had a relaxing break and that you're all ready to get back on track. The playoffs begin next Tuesday. A rotating schedule was made to make sure all eight schools faced each other once. So, this means we will be playing a game almost every day from Tuesday to Friday next week and the week after," Coach Bolton explained.

"So, what this means is, that practice will be tight," Coach Peters continued. "This week, there will be practice every day. We will meet every morning at six thirty and we'll practice on the outdoor court. We will then move to the indoor court at seven. We will practice during free period and after school until six. As for next week and the following week, practice will be the same on Monday and the same for the morning hours of Tuesday through Friday."

"Our first game is next Tuesday against the North High Norsemen, so we will train long and hard all this week. After Friday the 21st, if we qualify for the championships, and I know we will, we will announce the new practice schedule. It may relatively stay the same except for a few slight changes, but for now, just know that the next three weeks are crucial. We plan to kick ass and keep that championship here at home where it belongs." Coach Bolton finished. He looked at his son, "Any words, Troy?"

Troy shook his head, for he was still in deep thought and barely caught what his coaches were saying. Coach Bolton just nodded. "Alright, bring it in boys!" All the boys got in a huddle.

"WHAT TEAM?" Chad chanted at his teammates.

"WILDCATS!" they chanted back.

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS?"

"GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!" they cheered loudly and clapped their hands.

"Alright boys, pair up!" Coach Peters instructed and they did so beginning their practice.

* * *

"Troysieeeee!" a pink clad Sharpay Evans yelled in a singsong voice to her 'boyfriend' Troy Bolton as she ran to him. Troy groaned inwardly at the sight of her. It wasn't that he hated her or anything; it was just that she was so… irritating.

"Hey Shar," Troy said, catching her by the waist before she knocked him over. She placed a kiss on his lips.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME YESTERDAY?" uh oh. The tirade had just begun. "I mean, I could've died and you wouldn't have known!"

"_You're so self-centered,"_ Troy felt like saying. But he didn't. He honestly didn't feel like dealing with her. So he lied. "I wasn't feeling well with the whole hangover thing. I woke up at like four and didn't even get out of bed."

"Oh!" Sharpay's expression had quickly become a worried one. "Oh baby, are you feeling ok?" her arms quickly snaked around his neck and Troy's hands loosely encircled waist.

"I'm feeling better," Troy lied again. He actually wanted to throw-up because his heart and his mind were causing frenzy in his stomach.

"Good!" she kissed his cheek. "I can't have my escort for my ball to be sick."

"It's back on?" Troy asked about the infamous ball.

For the past four months, Sharpay had been raving about her eighteenth birthday. She and her brother had been planning a major party at Lava Springs, their family's country club. The 'ball' had been named Sharpay and Ryan Evans' Elegant Eighteen Masquerade Ball. The typical teenager would have a _Quinceañera_, if they were of the Latin culture, or a Sweet Sixteen. But she had refused to have a Sweet Sixteen and preferred an Elegant Eighteen. She had a guest list the size of Australia and was planning on inviting practically every teenager in Albuquerque.

"Yeah, I convinced my daddy to let me. So we're having it on Saturday, January 31st," Sharpay explained to him. "I know what you're thinking, my birthday's February 13th. But this year, that's a Friday the 13th and its bad luck and the sooner the better! Duh, silly! Anyway, I gotta run. Ms. Darbus wants to see me! Tootles!" she placed a peck on his lips and ran off with our letting him say anything.

"I knew there was something unlucky about her," Troy mumbled to himself with a playful smirk. His thoughts now drifted off to Saturday night at Chad's party when he had fallen asleep on her while they were in the process of engaging in nearly X-rated activities.

If Troy had been single and he'd wound up in the same situation with some random member of the cheer squad, then he might have been more inclined to take things further. He'd been going out with Sharpay for a while; and despite frustrating him with her dramatic tendencies, her bitchiness and her self-involvement; she was hot and she was a great kisser and the horny teenage boy within always wanted more. But the fact was that she seemed to care for him a LOT, and whereas he did care for her, it wasn't quite the same as she seemed to care for him. She irritated him far too much to LIKE, LIKE her, God she irritated him. And so perhaps it was the intervention of fate which had him pass out drunk and prevented things from going to another level.

Troy shook off the thoughts and walked to his locker to get his books. He pulled out his Blackberry to check if he had any text messages or IMs. Sure enough, in the short hour and a half he had been in practice, he got twenty text messages and four IMs. He shuffled through them, deleting as he went by, not really caring what Sharpay or the cheerleaders had to say. He saw the text message he was hoping for and quickly opened it.

'_Thank you so much for the luck, Troy. And no, I am not a genius as I have often pointed out! :) I bet you will get an awesome grade on your Chemistry homework and not because I helped you. What you had was great. I just tweaked it a little. Anyway, have a nice day and good luck on your Pre-Calculus test and in basketball practice! Cyber Hugs and Kisses and Cyber Starbursts for you, -Gabi xx'_

The smile on his face honestly couldn't have gotten any bigger. This complete stranger that brought butterflies to his stomach and that he was longing to find. A stranger that had something about her that intrigued him so much and even brought out the best in him.

'**I'm sure you're in class now, I'm headed there too, but I just wanted you to know that I got your text. And yes, Gabriella; you most certainly are a genius, ;) –Troy.'**

Troy smiled and pressed send. He was about to put his phone away before quickly remembering something.

'**P.S: Here's some more Cyber Sour Skittles. They'll keep you energized. I know the Cyber Starbursts will keep me going. Here: (insert picture of Sour Skittles here). There you go! Hugs, -Troy.'**

He smiled again and put his phone in his pocket, making sure it was on vibrate. Gabriella had just brightened up his day and for some reason, he felt excited. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 8:05. He had to be in class in five minutes. He quickly got the rest of his books, shut his locker and made the short walk to homeroom. When he walked in, he already saw Chad, basketball in hand, sitting at his desk.

"There you are," Chad said as Troy sat down next to him. "I thought Princess Pink had abducted you and killed you when I saw her walk in alone."

"Well, obviously she didn't because I'm here but, why would she anyway?" Troy asked with a confused look.

"She's Sharpay and she's part crazy and part… pink," Chad said, shuddering slightly before eyeing the blonde who was up front talking animatedly to their homeroom teacher, Ms. Darbus.

He turned to his book bag to pull out a notebook when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked up to see that Sharpay and Ms. Darbus were still talking busily. He took his chances and pulled out of his pocket, sneaking it into his book bag, covering it with the top flap. He looked and saw it was a text message from Gabriella. A smile appeared on his face and as he selected the 'Read' key.

"BOLTON! Detention, free period! Fifteen minutes! I've specifically pointed out to each of you that I will allow no cell phones in my classroom! Don't think that just because we have just returned from the winter holiday that this has changed," the older woman scolded.

"But, Ms. Darbus…" Troy started to protest.

"No, buts Mr. Bolton," Ms. Darbus interrupted him. "And I will be taking this," she snatched his Blackberry away and put it in her infamous cell phone bucket.

"Ms. Darbus, I don't think it's possible because we need Troy for our practice and…" Chad went to protest.

"Fifteen minutes for you as well, Mr. Danforth," Ms. Darbus said turning around and putting the bucket on her desk.

Troy groaned inwardly as he rested his face in his hands. He felt Sharpay, who had sat down behind him; put her soft hand on his shoulder. He smiled weakly at his girlfriend, suddenly feeling guilty for not being upset about the detention like she assumed he was. He felt guilty because instead, he was upset about having to wait until free period to read a text message from another girl.

He turned back to face the front of the classroom where his totally un-cool teacher was talking about the possible auditions for the Winter Musical. He took a quick glance at the clock on the wall, letting out an angry sigh as it read 8:12. Only 78 minutes 'til free period. Only 78 minutes 'til he would regain possession of his cell phone, and be able to contact Gabriella again.

* * *

**Author's Note: *bites fingernails* How was it? Review, please. :)**


	2. Connected

**Author's Note: Sup-uh? :P Thank you so, so much for the response to the first chapter! 24 reviews, 23 Favorites, and 41 Alerts? That's amazing! I love you guys.**

**I hope you enjoy the second chapter just as much :)**

**Also, this is the last update for about three weeks or so because both Dani and I have finals coming up and we're going to be busy. But after then, the updates should be coming much faster.**

**Again, this goes out to Miss Dani (pandora147). You rock dudesterr!**

* * *

**Bittersweet Love**

**TWO—**Connected

…

'_I feel connected, protected, it's like you're sitting right with me all the time…'_

RBD_ 'Connected'_

…

It was 9:28am and Troy was staring impatiently at the clock. It seemed as if each second was an hour. Ms. Darbus was still rambling in the front of the classroom He really wanted to throw Chad's basketball at her to see if she'd shut up. But he had enough self-control to not do so.

Troy hated the fact that he had to sit through Ms. Darbus' class from 8:10 to 9:30. Why did she have to be his English teacher? Out of all of the teachers in the English department, why did it have to be her? He had enough of her during homeroom from 8:10 to 8:20.

He sighed once more and thought that the only good part of all of this was that he had free period next and even though he would have to spend it painting sets, he would get his cell phone back and text Gabriella.

* * *

Gabriella sat through her Calculus class, intently listening to her teacher, Mr. Lee explain Derivatives.

Calculus was one of Gabriella's fortes. She loved working out the equations and they've just worked so easily in her brain ever since she was seven. A young age, yes, but her curious nature happened to lead her to her grandfather's study and she coincidentally stumbled upon a Calculus for Dummies book.

The bell rang a mere minute later. After she neatly wrote down her homework, she headed out of the classroom. She walked into the yellow and blue locker-clad hallway which was quickly filling with students. The Senior Class had free period all at the same time so she had planned to head to the library to work on her story for Drama Class that was due at last period. Of course, she had finished it before the break was over, but now she was merely tweaking it. A writer was normally never fully satisfied with his or her work and she was no different.

Finally reaching her blue locker, she put in her combination and opened it. She neatly stacked her Calculus textbook and notebook. Then she took off her track jacket and hung it on the silver hook before closing the door.

"Hey Gabriella," a voice said, smiling as he stepped toward her.

Gabriella looked up to see Ryan Evans. Ryan Evans was the kind of guy who was polite and kind to everyone he met. The gene pool hadn't been so kind to his slightly high strung, melodramatic twin sister. Sharpay had gotten her way since birth, which included being sent to East High as opposed to West High; just because Sharpay thought that red and white were far better suited to her complexion than West High's blue and yellow. Their parents simply obliged because it would also give Ryan a chance to express himself and not be in Sharpay's shadow as they had noticed while the two were growing up. He was passing through the main corridor of lockers when he spotted his friend reaching into her locker.

"Were you planning to come to my birthday bash?" Ryan asked.

Gabriella smiled shyly at him. Ryan Evans was one of the few people at West High that didn't seem to have making her life miserable as a part of their agenda.

"I'm not sure," Gabriella replied honestly.

"Is inviting the freak to your party your act of charity for the day?" a bitchy voice said from behind.

Gabriella didn't need to turn around to know that it was Missy Harrington, and from the chorus of laughter that followed her remark, that her posse was in tow. Gabriella was about to excuse herself to go to her next destination when she had a minor interruption.

Okay, maybe not minor because she got slammed into her locker.

"What the f…" Gabriella couldn't even finish her sentence, wincing at the pain on the left side of her body.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," Missy said in a sickly sweet voice, as she walked by with her posse.

Gabriella didn't say anything as she was still recollecting herself, trying to get over the pain on her side. She glanced at the large group, noticed that Missy was draped over none other than Gabriel Montez, her 'twin brother.'

Whatever happened to the world in which big brothers protected their little sisters? Even if their little sisters were only 17 minutes younger.

"You coming, Ryan?" Missy demanded. Ryan gave Gabriella a sympathetic smile and whispered a sorry before joining in with the group.

She glared at the group of 'Rulers of the Social Hierarchy'. Oh if looks could kill…

* * *

FINALLY! The bell had rung and English was finally over. _And_ Troy would get his phone back from Darbus. The only disappointing part was that he would have to wait fifteen minutes to text Gabriella back.

Troy got up out of his seat and walked toward the door before being stopped by,

"Troysie," Sharpay Evans said in a peppy voice as she took his hand. "I know you're upset about the whole Detention thing, but I'm going to try to talk it over with Ms. Darbus now, ok?"

"Really?" Troy asked hopefully.

"I know how important basketball is to you, and I know you don't like missing practice. So, wait here, I'll be back in five!" Sharpay said kissing his cheek. "Tootles!"

Troy smiled at how quickly she could change the tone of her voice from understanding to peppy. He suddenly felt guilty again. The only reason he was upset was because he couldn't talk to Gabriella not because he was missing practice. And here was his _**GIRLFRIEND**_ getting him out of detention. He sighed inwardly.

This was getting harder by the minute.

There was this girl he had met online who was so much like him and treated him like the real him**—**perhaps because she was one of the only people who _knew_ the real him. Her name was Gabriella. She brought out the best in him and he liked that. With her he was just Troy.

And then there was Sharpay; the cute, peppy, and annoying head cheerleader and president of the Drama Club. She cared for him and looked out for him. And even though she annoyed the hell out of him, she was always there.

"I'm back!" the blonde said, walking over to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"The verdict?" Troy asked.

"I already told Chad. She said that you two can go fling your balls for touchdowns in baggy shorts," Sharpay repeated what her beloved Drama instructor had just stated.

Troy chuckled at this, his teenage mind thinking the double entendre of the simple phrase of an annoyed teacher. "Thanks Shar, you're the best."

"I know!" Sharpay said conceitedly. Troy rolled his discreetly. Why couldn't she just be modest and say 'thanks' or 'no, I'm not'? "Here's your phone," she handed him his beloved Blackberry.

"Thanks! See you later," He said before turning on his heel.

"WAIT!" Sharpay turned him around. "My kiss?" she asked expectantly.

"Sorry," Troy said before rolling his eyes again and placing a zealous kiss on her lips, leaving her with a dazed look on her face. Troy chuckled and kissed her cheek, "Later baby."

"S-s-see y-y-you l-l-later," Sharpay stuttered. God, he was an incredible kisser.

* * *

Troy practically sprinted to the locker room, making sure he got to his locker before the majority of the team got there for free period workout. He picked up his phone and saw the text message that Gabriella had sent before class. He opened it and it said:

'_Thanks for the Skittles :). And no, I'm not a genius. -Gabi xx'_

Troy smiled. It was a simple message that he was freaking out over but it meant so much because it kept them connected. He started to type another message back.

"Yo, hoops!" Chad's voice rang through the locker room. Troy groaned inwardly before shoving his phone in his book bag and slipping off his Vans.

"Sup, Chad? I thought you'd be here before I did," Troy said peeling off his blue t-shirt to make it look like he'd already started changing.

"I kinda got hung up by one of the honeys."

Troy snorted and rolled his eyes. "Some things never change."

* * *

As she walked in the hallway, Gabriella was thoughtful. She wondered why people ragged on her so much. She stayed out of everyone's way and was always in her own little world.

She sighed as she walked before being stopped by Ms. Patricia Hughes, her guidance counselor.

"Hello, Gabriella," Ms. Hughes greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Ms. Hughes," Gabriella smiled slightly.

"Remember our meeting this Friday!" Ms. Hughes reminded Gabriella. "Have you spoken to your parents about your early acceptance to the Freshman Honors Program at Stanford?"

This topic really annoyed Gabriella. Antonio and Marisa were as close-minded as can be and they didn't want her to take the opportunity. For being as careless as they were, they were trying to 'protect' her and keep her under the watchful eye of her 'brother' at the University of Albuquerque.

"Actually, I have," she lied. Never in a million years could she talk to those sperm and egg donors about something so important to her. They never listened. If the sperm and egg donor would stop complimenting Gabriel and instead listen to her for more than 3.5 seconds, then maybe she'd have the chance to bring the matter up. "The sp… my father said that he would prefer that I went to U of A with Gabriel."

"But this is the opportunity of a lifetime," Ms. Hughes said a little shocked. "And it's Stanford! It's the number four university in the country."

"I know," '_Trust me, I know.'_ She thought. "Um…I talked to him about it yesterday and he said he would ponder it," Gabriella lied once more. "_Bullshit,_" she thought to herself.

"Good, good!" Ms. Hughes smiled. "Well, I will see you later, honey."

"See you later Ms. Hughes," Gabriella half smiled as the counselor walked away.

"Ugh…" Gabriella groaned and continued her walk to the library.

* * *

After finally arriving at the library, Gabriella took a seat on one of the hidden tables in the back. She did not feel like being disturbed during her free period, especially now that thanks to Missy's little stunt, she was going to be in pain all day.

After sitting down, she pulled out her iPhone along with a pack of Sour Skittles. She looked at her phone and saw that there were two new text messages from Troy.

Gabriella smiled, instantly forgetting about her shoulder pain and touching the messages with her finger.

'**I'm sure you're in class now, I'm headed there too, but I just wanted you to know that I got your text. And yes, Gabriella; you most certainly are a genius, ;) –Troy.'**

She smiled. An authentic smile that as of late, only Troy brought to her face. She touched on the next message and it read,

'**P.S: Here's some more Cyber Sour Skittles. They'll keep you energized. I know the Cyber Starbursts will keep me going. Here: (insert picture of Sour Skittles here). There you go! Hugs, -Troy.'**

Gabriella giggled at the picture of the Sour Skittles. It was obvious Troy had tweaked it on Photoshop because on the top corner it now said 'Gabi's Sour Skittles' and at the bottom it said, 'Perfect for AP Chem. & Advanced Calc!'

"Troy you're so silly," she whispered to herself. She saved the two messages into her inbox, as she did with all of his text messages and opened a new text message.

'_Thank you. :). –Gabi xx'_

"Hey Gabriella," someone said coming up to the hidden tables. Gabriella jumped nearly a foot in the air since she wasn't expecting anyone. In her jumping her fingers accidentally typed on the keyboard of her iPhone and pressed the send button.

"Kelsi! You scared me!" Gabriella scolded in a loud whisper.

"Sorry," the shorter brunette blushed.

Kelsi Nielsen was one of the few girls at West High that hadn't been corrupted by the cheerleaders and the stupid status quo. She was nice to everyone and didn't hurt a fly. She was quiet and always had several sheets of music paper in hand.

Now, Kelsi and Gabriella weren't best friends, but the two were nice to each other and got along well.

"It's okay," Gabriella smiled. "What's up?" she asked as she slipped her iPhone into her pocket.

"Why are you all alone?" Kelsi

"I was about to work on the story for Drama," Gabriella said, technically not lying. "I didn't want to be interrupted."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kelsi said about to leave.

"Oh no, that's fine, Kelsi," Gabriella stopped her. "What brings you around here?"

"I was actually headed to the music room. I came in to get a book for my French class and I saw you."

"Oh."

"Well, I've gotta go, I have to get that song done for Drama," Kelsi said. "It was nice talking to you, Gabriella. I'll see you around."

"Same here," Gabriella grinned.

Right when Kelsi left, she felt her phone vibrate against her thigh. She pulled it out to see that it was a text message from Troy.

'**You know, I don't really speak or read gibberish so 'Thank you. :) –Gabi xx aflkjafshasfh' means nothing to me. I'd love to help you find a tutor for your English, though. My little sisters maybe? ;D –Troy :P'**

Gabriella giggled at the cheekiness behind the text. She rolled her eyes before texting.

'_Shut up, Troy. –Gabi xx'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Review, please? :D**


	3. Chemistry

**Author's Note: Thank you, Dani. Forever.**

**- Nel xo**

* * *

**Bittersweet Love**

**THREE—**Chemistry

…

"_Started out so simple and innocent, chemistry like apple and cinnamon"  
_Utada

…

Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath, silently counting to ten. She hated Gabriel with the passion of a thousand suns on normal days but at this moment, she hated him and his friends and everyone else at West High with the same intensity multiplied by infinity.

It was Friday night, and Gabriella was up in her room, trying to concentrate on a new book she had purchased. Unfortunately, she could not enjoy her it when about 90 drunk, high, and obnoxious students screaming and laughing in the first floor of her house. Gabriel had taken advantage of the fact that Antonio and Marisa had left the previous day on business and thrown a huge party.

This was probably one of the few reasons why Gabriella hated the fact that her parents were rich. Their West Albuquerque mansion was huge and could fit twice the amount of people than the average party, something Gabriel most definitely took advantage of. But one thing she was thankful for was the lock on her door and the announcement Gabriel had made about her room being off limits. At least he was considerate. Or maybe he just was taking precautions so she didn't rat him out to Antonio and Marisa.

Gabriella sighed and slipped her bookmark into the book and placed it on her nightstand. Grabbing her cell phone, she stood up from her bed and walked out on to her balcony. She was thankful for the cool January weather that kept Gabriel's guests inside and away from her view. The music was also a little quieter outside since the doors were closed.

Her phone suddenly buzzed in her hands. She looked down to see that she had a text message.

'**Hey :) –Troy'**

She smiled to herself before she replied.

'_Hi you, :) Aren't you supposed to be at some party? –Gabriella xx'_

He had mentioned that his friends were dragging him to a party that he really didn't want to go to.

'**I am. Not having too much fun though. They dragged me over here with the intention to crash it because the host is our school's 'rival' but they got distracted with the girls… as per usual :P The owners have a nice place though. But whatever, what are you up to?'**

Gabriella breathed and thought for a moment. What if he was at the party that was happening at her very home? She thought of West High's rivals – being East High and South High. This could narrow down the possibilities of what school her mystery friend attended. But then again, it could've been some other school. There were ten schools in the district and any one of them could be holding the party that he was crashing.

'_Hanging out. Trying to get away from the noise, LOL. My brother thought it'd be smart to throw a party since the 'heads of the household' are away for the weekend.'_

Gabriella turned around and walked over to the lime green dish chair on her balcony and plopped down as she awaited his reply. Her phone buzzed again and she looked down to reply.

'**Party at your place? Hmm, can I come? :P And why don't you just leave? I mean he probably won't notice.'**

'_I would but I kinda don't feel like it. Plus, I have nowhere to go. I'm on my balcony now and it like blocks out the noise. And I can talk to you and that's a million times better (:'_

It was a million times better because he was a million times better.

'**Right back at'cha Gab ;D Anywho I think I'm gonna bounce. I'm not in the mood to be here. Plus, everyone's being obnoxious. My friends are screwed because I was designated driver. Oh well :P'**

Gabriella giggled as she typed back.

'_Troy that's horrible! You should wait for them.'_

'**Nah. They can hate me tomorrow :P'**

'_But you don't want them to hate you. So wait.'_

'**But Gaaaaaab! I don't wanna!'**

'_Fine. *rolls eyes* You can go. But don't say I didn't warn you! Lol.'_

''**kay ;D Lol.'**

Gabriella looked up at the sky as she thought about this 'mystery boy.' She wondered what it was that kept Troy talking to her. The majority of her classmates at West High didn't seem to find her to be of interest, and she didn't understand what Troy saw that was different. She wished she could know more about him as well and she wished that they could finally meet. But she was scared to ask. She sighed and looked up at the moon. It was a full moon and it was enormous. It was slightly yellow in color and it looked gorgeous.

'_Are you outside yet? If you are, look up at the moon. It's so gorgeous.'_

She glanced down to the grass, thinking that she had heard ruffling. She saw a figure that was wearing a red and white letterman jacket that said _'Bolton'_ across the back. It was obviously male because the person was tall and had mop-like hair. He was looking down at his phone as he walked on the grass and toward the fence. She was about to turn away but then he stopped and looked up at the sky.

Gabriella's eyes went wide like plates. Could that be? She was about to squeal but brought her hands to her mouth, stopping herself. It wasn't Troy. It couldn't be her Troy. He couldn't be _THAT _close. _'False alarm, Gab,' _she thought to herself. _'But then again…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of her phone.

'**It's beautiful. I like the moon. It's always gives me this burst of inspiration… Hey Gabi… when do you think we'll meet?'**

Gabriella shivered slightly as she glanced back at the boy that had been standing on her lawn and was now walking away. Maybe she could find him. She had a school now. _East High._ They were the only school that wore red and white. If this was really him, she could narrow it down even further because she knew he was on the basketball team and most likely this was _his_ letterman jacket which meant she had a last name. Bolton. She was going to find him. It was her latest goal and she ALWAYS did everything to reach her goals.

'_Soon (:'_

* * *

Throughout the whole night, Troy had been thinking about Gabriella's text message from the previous night. Sure they had texted some more until the wee hours of the morning when she claimed that she was tired but that she promised that they would talk tomorrow. But that one text had his mind turning.

'_Soon (:'_

She sounded confident, as if she knew something he didn't. As if she knew where he was and where to find him. It was something Troy should be excited over but for some reason, it just made his stomach into knots. What if he wasn't what she expected? What if for some reason things didn't turn out the way he had imagined them and that their chemistry in person wasn't as great as when they talked through text message.

Troy felt his phone vibrate in his hands. Thinking it was Gabriella, he smiled and quickly looked down to read it. When he read the text message, his smile faltered.

'_**Hey, hey superstar! What are you up to? -Sharpay xo'**_

Sharpay. _Soon _meant he had to do something about Sharpay. He couldn't just break up with her. That wouldn't be fair. Despite her sparkly, 'Me, Me, Me' personality, she cared about him. A lot. And he knew that breaking up with her out of the blue would break her heart. He had to do something though because he was most definitely falling for Gabriella. He just didn't know what yet.

"Troy?" a little voice brought him out of his thoughts. Troy turned around to see his six year old sister, Allison, standing at his doorway.

"Morning Allie," Troy smiled at the small girl. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm not sleepy anymore," Allie answered. "Mimi's awake too," she added, referring to their nine-month old little sister Mischa.

"Is mama up?" he asked.

"She's in the shower," she answered. "Daddy's still sleeping."

"Well, since dad's not up yet and I don't have to practice yet, how about some Saturday morning cartoons?" he asked with a mischievous grin. "We'll get Mimi and we'll eat ice cream and OREOs until we puke while watching SpongeBob."

"Really?!" Allie's eyes brightened up.

"Yup!" Troy smiled. "Come on, let's go." Troy got up from his bed, grabbing his phone, just in case Gabriella texted him. He saw that Sharpay's text was still open and decided to reply because it'd be rude to just not.

'**Morning Shar, :) I have to look after my little sisters or else I'll get grounded. I'll text you later, promise. -Troy'**

That should suffice, for now anyway.

He walked out of his room; and as he walked up the stairs, to the right and into his sisters' room, he saw his youngest sister sitting up in her crib with a baby pink onesie and a pair of orange shorts, holding on to the bars. She smiled at the sight of Troy and started clapping and giggling excitedly, flashing a grin, showing off her two tiny bottom teeth. "Hey cutie," Troy greeted as he walked over to Mimi. She lifted her arms, signaling that she wanted to be picked up and he, of course, obliged. "Do you know if mama changed her?" he asked Allie.

"Nope."

Troy nodded and walked over to the changing table to check Mimi's diaper. When he saw that it was wet, he grabbed a baby wipe and wiped her bottom and put a clean diaper on. Picking her up again, the three Bolton kids had exited the girls' room and headed into the kitchen to find their mother making breakfast.

"Aww," Allie pouted, as did Troy.

"What's wrong, honey?" Lucille asked.

"We wanted to watch Saturday morning cartoons and pig out on OREOs and ice cream," Troy said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Oh, no you don't! You two are having a normal breakfast. You can watch cartoons if you want but no ice cream or cookies."

"But mama!" both Troy and Allie whined. Mimi just looked at her older siblings, giggling at their whining.

"But nothing. Now, go watch your cartoons. Breakfast will be done in a minute."

"Fine." They all turned to leave, both Troy and Allie with pouts on their faces.

"Oh and Troy," Lucille started again.

"Yes?" Troy asked as he turned back around.

"Put Mimi in her playpen and come back in here."

"'kay," he said and did as he was told. When he returned to the kitchen, "What's up mama?"

"This came in the mail for you yesterday," Lucille said handing him a large manila envelope.

"What's this?" he asked looking down at it. But the question was pointless when he read the name and address on the top left hand corner of the envelope.

_Stanford University  
450 Serra Mall  
Stanford, California 94305_

His breath hitched in his throat as he read it. He looked up at his mother, unsure of what to say or how to explain this to her. He had applied behind his parents' back.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Lucille asked.

"Why aren't you freaking out over where I applied?" Troy asked.

"Honey, you're my baby. I'm not going to be upset if applying to Stanford makes you happy. I'm a little bothered that you didn't talk to me about it first but that doesn't matter," Lucille explained stroking his sandy hair. She kissed the top of his head. "Now open it."

Troy smiled at his mother. She had always understood him better than his father ever had and that was always why he treasured his mother so much. Allie and Mimi both adored their mother but they were always a bit closer to their father. Troy on the other hand was always closer to his mother. His 'mama' as he still called her.

"Thank you, mama," he said. He proceeded to open the large envelope. He pulled out a red folder labeled 'Stanford University' and a smaller white envelope. He opened the white envelope and pulled out a letter. He started to read the first few lines aloud,

"_Mr. Troy Alexander Bolton, _

_Due to your excellent academic résumé, it is with great pleasure that we congratulate you on your early acceptance to the Stanford University. Additionally, we are pleased to inform you that we have selected you and 29 other students for our Freshman Honors Program this May of 2009…"_

Troy couldn't even finish reading the letter because his heart started racing and he could barely keep the huge smile off his face. He looked up at his mother who had a huge smile on her face as well. "MAMA, I GOT IN!!!"

Lucille wrapped her arms around her son and hugged him tightly, "Congratulations baby! I'm so proud of you!!" She kissed the top of his head.

"This is so awesome!" he said, still smiling. He continued to read the letter but his mother interrupted.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me or your father or me that you applied?" she asked.

Troy sighed. He had to tell her. "I was going to tell you before this got here. Today actually at some point, but dad…" And before he could finish, the reason why he couldn't tell them stepped into the kitchen.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Jack Bolton asked as he walked into the kitchen.

And before Troy could signal his mother, in her excitement, she blurted out, "Troy got accepted to Stanford and their Freshman Honors Program!"

"What?" Jack asked genuinely confused. "That's crazy Luce. Troy only applied to U of A, UNM, UCLA, USC, Duke, and UConn."

Troy looked at his mother with an urging expression as if to say 'please don't say anything else.' But he couldn't seem to grab her attention. And so, she continued to speak, with an animated and proud expression on her features.

"He applied to Stanford for early acceptance and he got accepted. And they were so impressed with his transcripts that they selected him for their Freshman Honors Program this May."

"Is this true?" Jack asked.

Troy looked at him and could tell he was holding back from yelling. But this was one of those times where Troy could read his father like a book and could tell that his anger was bubbling. "Yes, this is true," he said, an aura of confidence washing over him.

"What the hell, Troy?" the older Bolton finally burst, keeping his voice down when he heard his daughters' giggles coming from the living room. "When we sat down and discussed college for you, we agreed on basketball. We agreed that you would keep your game up for a basketball scholarship and you would dedicate yourself to basketball for the next four years."

"Jack, let it go," Lucille urged her husband. "We can discuss this later."

Completely dismissing what his wife had just said, Jack spoke again. "What is this crap about Stanford and an honors program?"

"Jack," Lucille spoke again but Troy cut her off.

"Let him talk, mom," Troy said.

"If this is about you wanting to go to California, you already applied to UCLA and USC. Stanford isn't for you, Troy."

"How would you know?" Troy's voice rose. "When we 'sat down and discussed college'," he started, using air quotes, "You did all the talking. I tried to bring up Stanford then but all you did was talk about how I'd dedicate myself to basketball and chose all these schools for me so I just did it behind your back. I applied to all those other schools just to humor you."

Jack Bolton's anger was bubbling. He looked just about ready to explode.

"And who signed your application? You're not eighteen yet and I sure as hell didn't!" Jack asked angrily his voice rising.

"Ah, the magic of forging," Troy answered smugly.

"Well, you're not going! I'm going to call Stanford Monday morning and I'm rejecting that acceptance! You like to do things behind my back? Well, think again!" the older Bolton fumed.

"You can't do that!" Troy immediately argued. "This is my future! Not yours! You can't live your dream through me! It's not my fault you couldn't make it!" he hopped of the barstool where he was sitting and pushed passed his father, taking his Stanford papers with him, and stormed out of the kitchen. He walked into his room, which was across from the kitchen and slammed the door.

Troy hopped onto his bed, as he heard his mother and father argue in the kitchen. They weren't the arguing type of parents and Troy wasn't one to argue with his father like that. The two had a close relationship, but that was mostly because of their mutual love for basketball.

As Troy heard his father yelling at his mother for backing him up, he had to glue himself to the bed or else he'd do something drastic.

Deciding to distract himself, he grabbed the control for his iPod deck and pressed play on the 'Loud' playlist. He put the volume of all the way and then pulled his Blackberry from the pocket of his sweatpants, sending a text message to, of course, Gabriella.

'**Gabi, I got in. Stanford accepted me and they selected me for their Freshman Honors Program -Troy'**

'_Are you serious? Oh my gosh!!! That's fantastic! Congratulations!!!!!!! –Gabriella xx'_

Troy smiled at her excitement. Just one text from her and he could feel the anger slowly leave his body.

'**Thank you. My mom just showed me my acceptance letter.'**

'_You don't seem too happy, though. Then again emotions are very unclear in text message conversations, lol.'_

He chuckled at her words and then wondered if she was actually laughing. He imagined her laugh as being… light, melodious. She had a bubbly personality, he could deduce from when they talked, so he assumed that her laugh was just as bubbly. He looked back down at the phone and texted her back.

'**Lol, they are. But yes, I am happy. Ecstatic actually. It's just that my dad got pissed as hell and doesn't want me to go. I just argued with my dad about it and he and my mom are arguing right now. I blasted my iPod but I can hear kinda hear them over the music. I'm so pissed at him. Not only because he won't let me go but because he's yelling at my mom. I'd go stop him but I'd rather not punch him in the face.'**

'_This isn't funny at all but I kinda laughed at that last part. Sorry _:\_ But anyway, that really, really sucks. At least you have your mom's support. You two are close right?'_

'**I love my mama. I've always been closer to her and she's always been so much better to handle than my dad. She adores my sisters and me equally but out of the three of us, but she and I have like this special bond.'**

And it was true. Troy and his mother had always been close and a lot of times, no matter how upset she got at him, she couldn't stay mad.

'_That's really sweet.'_

* * *

Gabriella read Troy's words about his and his mother's relationship and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. They had the relationship that she could only dream of having with her own mother.

'**Don't tell anyone I told you that. Only my best friend Chad knows that. I will be mocked for the rest of my days if anyone finds out, lol.'**

Gabriella giggled at this. She easily could tell that he really didn't care if anyone found out.

'_I'll take it with me to my grave, lol.'_

'**Good :P So, how about you? Are you already packed for Stanford? Lol.'**

'_Yeah… I'm kinda screwed in that department…'_

'**What do you mean you're screwed?'**

'_Nothing.'_

'**It's gotta be something, Gabi. Is it your parents?'**

She wanted to tell him. She really did. But sometimes, saying things over text message were just so hard. Text message was just as concrete as paper and it made a lot of things seem so much more real and hurtful than they really were.

'_I just wish I could tell you in person. Text message is just so much harder to tell you things…'_

'**I wish we could talk in person too…'**

And then, Gabriella thought about the piece of information she had acquired the previous night. It could've been him. And she was going to confirm it sooner or later, but on her own terms. She wasn't going to ask him just yet.

'_Remember what I said. Soon.'_

'**You're right, :) Soon.'**

* * *

The weekend and it was already Monday. Thanks to her otherwise useless brother, Gabriella had found out that East High had a game against North High. This was the perfect opportunity to find Troy and possibly talk to him for the first time. At first she felt like a stalker, but then she realized that she wanted this. She wanted to find Troy. She needed to put a face to the name of this extraordinary person that consumed her thoughts the majority of the time.

So as she slipped into the big and bright East High School gymnasium, her stomach started doing flips. What if this was it? What if this was the day she would finally meet Troy? She sighed quietly before walking to the steps of the bleachers. She tried to be discreet as she made her way to an empty spot near the middle. Taking her seat, she looked up at the score board and saw that East High was leading by a landslide and that the game was almost over. Turning her head toward the court, Gabriella kept her eye on each of East High's players, trying to decide which one could be this Bolton character. And then she saw him. There, in the middle of the court, controlling the ball as though it was a puppet and completing each play with ease. It all seemed to be falling into place – not only had she found this Bolton guy who she'd seen from her balcony, but his basketball jersey had number '14' on the back which was further evidence that maybe, just maybe, this was really him. Her Troy's AIM screen name did have a fourteen at the end.

Gabriella smiled slightly as she looked at him. She barely noticed her head tilting to the right as she checked him out. He was kind of… no not kind of, more like really gorgeous. She had seen several good looking boys walk the halls of West High and she did have eyes. But really, none of them compared to who she was looking at. 'Bolton,' who had just stopped right in front of where she was sitting to talk to one of the coaches, had brown hair that fell over his eyes. She couldn't really see his eyes from the distance but she could tell that they weren't really brown. As her eyes traveled down word, she noticed his broad shoulders and well built arms.

And when he ran back to the court, she realized she had been checking him out and felt herself blush.

As the final buzzer rang, the entire Wildcat side of the gym jumped up from their seats with huge grins of their faces. They all cheered loudly and proudly as they ran down to congratulate the team. Gabriella stayed in her seat and watched with a small smile on her face. She continued to keep her eye on Bolton, who was currently being carried by his teammates on their shoulders.

"YO BOLTON! YOU'RE COMING TO MY PARTY RIGHT??" an unknown voice hollered at Bolton. Gabriella looked in the direction and saw that it was a boy with straight brown hair and light skin. He had jersey that said 'Cross' on the back.

"OF COURSE!" Bolton hollered back.

"WE'RE GONNA GET SO SMASHED!" another voice hollered. Gabriella saw that it came from another boy with darker skin and a curly afro.

"OH HELL YES!" Bolton agreed.

At this, Gabriella cocked her eyebrow. She knew Troy went to parties but from everything they'd shared he didn't seem like the type to get _completely_ smashed.

"AND BOLTON'S GONNA GET LAID TONIGHT!" Cross hollered, high-fiving the boy with the afro.

Right before 'Bolton' could answer, a blonde cheerleader kissed him heatedly. "You don't know how right they are," the blonde said before winking and walking away as Troy winked back.

"Okay, eww," Gabriella mumbled to herself before getting up and walking away. She was completely turned off by the way the basketball team and Bolton were acting and was positive that neither of them were her Troy. _'Either didn't play or he probably goes to South,'_ she thought as she exited the gymnasium. This Bolton guy had been at her house but it wasn't her Troy and she pouted slightly as she realized she was back at square one.

Gabriella sighed as she got on the path to return to her house. She couldn't help but think that it would be easier to just ask him – in theory anyway. But at the same time, what if that just screwed things up? What if she ruined everything and drove him away. She couldn't lose Troy…

But then again, he did ask when they would meet. _'This is so complicated,' _she thought to herself.

* * *

The following day, Gabriella woke up a little earlier than usual. She got dressed, wearing blue jeans and a comfy black shirt and her favorite black Converses. She combed her long curls in a low side ponytail with random strands falling in her face. Comfortable. Just how she liked it. She grabbed a sweater for the morning chill and the rest of her things and stepped out of her room. On the way down the stairs, she sent Troy a text message of _'Good morning, sunshine. –Gabriella xx'_ and smiled to herself.

Once she was on the first floor, Gabriella headed to the foyer and placed her stuff there, slipped her phone into her pocket and grabbed a packet of paper in a red folder labeled _'Stanford University.'_

Gabriella was going to talk to her father about Stanford, hence her waking up early. Bottom line, she was his daughter, and Gabriella could only cling to the hope that her father would maybe understand, that he could see just how much she wanted this.

Walking over to her father's study, the door was slightly ajar and she could see that he was working on his desk.

'_Drowning himself in his work, as per usual' _she thought with a roll of her eyes. She took a deep breath before knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in," Antonio called and Gabriella stepped inside.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Morning," he said, looking back down at his work. Gabriella shifted uncomfortably, looking down at the folder in her hands.

"Ant…" she caught herself as she almost called him by his first name. "Dad, I need to talk to you about college."

"What is there to talk about? You're going to U of A with your brother."

"Um… dad, I," she paused. He was barely listening. She wanted to chuck the folder at him so badly and just scream 'LISTEN TO ME!' But she didn't and willed herself to continue. "I got an early acceptance into Stanford and they selected me for their Freshman Honors Program and I really want to go."

"Who said you could apply?" he looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"I… I sorta just took a chance," she said, feeling slightly nervous. "I wasn't sure if I'd get in or anything but I thought I'd try…"

"Who signed your application?" he asked. "The only application your mother and I signed was the one for U of A, like we agreed on."

"I uh… I forged yours and mom's signatures…" she answered.

"Oh really? You do know forging is illegal, right?" Gabriella nodded silently. "If you do, how come you did it?"

"I really want to go here," she said. "And they're offering me a free ride because my grades are so high so you don't even have to pay or anything."

Gabriella noticed that his face changed, going from skeptical to something unreadable. He stayed silent for a few moments before speaking once more.

"You're not going."

Gabriella's eyes went wide. "Wh…what? Why? Dad, they're accepting me to go for free!"

"I don't care. You're not going. You went behind mine and your mother's backs. You're going to U of A with Gabriel and that's final. Now go, I have a lot of work to do."

And at that moment, Gabriella wanted to cry. There were several things she couldn't understand about her parents, the biggest one being why they ignored her half the time. But right now, she couldn't understand why he didn't want her to go. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Stanford, Freshman Honors Programs, and free rides didn't come along for everyone. Not even Troy got a free ride and his grades were quite impressive, from what he had told her.

Gabriella took a step back before turning on her heel and walking out of the study. When she heard the door close behind her, she hugged the red folder to her chest and the tears immediately fell from her eyes.

* * *

Gabriella found herself sitting in the library during her free period on Wednesday morning. She was in the midst of finishing It's Kind of a Funny Story by Ned Vizzini since she had put it off for a really long time as well as texting Troy. She had been trying to clear her head from the morning situation with her father. As she turned the page, her phone vibrated.

'**I wrote a new song/poem yesterday.'**

'_You did? Can you send me the lyrics? I'm sure it's just as amazing as your last song.'_

'**This one has a special meaning behind it…'**

And then the bell rang. Fuck. She really wanted to continue talking to him.

'_Shit, I have to go to class.'_

'**I do too. I have to find the path that's farthest from the gym and my dad. I kinda cut free period workout today… '**

'_TROY! He's already pissed at you because of Stanford! With this he'll freaking burn the packet!'_

'**I don't really feel like seeing his face today so I've just steered clear. And with the packet, everything's online. I'm on their records. I'm just that cool :D'**

'_Oh, sure you are :P' _

'**You know I am ;D'**

'_Mhmm. Anyway I really have to go! If I'm late I'll die :P'_

'**No you won't :P Have a great rest of the day, Gabi :)'**

'_You too (: Email me your song later!! DON'T FORGET! Lol. And thanks for always making my days brighter.'_

* * *

"Can we go home now?" Gabriella asked her brother in an annoyed tone.

School had let out nearly two hours earlier and she had waited for Gabriel to finish basketball practice. She was really tired and just wanted to go home. She had been waiting for him outside at the moment but he was still inside, in a heated lip lock with his girlfriend, Missy.

"Shut up and wait," Gabriel said pulling away from Missy for a slight nanosecond before returning to his previous actions.

Gabriella rolled her eyes in annoyance, hating that she had to wait for him. She turned on her heel, refusing to watch more of this…'spectacle' and murmured a quick, "I'll be outside," and walked way. On the way out, her phone rang in her pocket. She cocked an eyebrow wondering who could be calling her.

Pulling out her iPhone, she looked at the screen and froze when she saw the name.

_Troy._


	4. A Bold Move

******Bittersweet Love**

**FOUR—**A Bold Move

…

"_I need to be bolder, need to jump in the cold water, need to grow older with a girl like you…"  
_Joshua Radin _'I'd Rather Be With You'_

…

_Gabriella rolled her eyes in annoyance, hating that she had to wait for him. She turned on her heel, refusing to watch more of this…'spectacle' and murmured a quick, "I'll be outside," and walked way. On the way out, her phone rang in her pocket. She cocked an eyebrow wondering who could be calling her._

_Pulling out her iPhone, she looked at the screen and froze when she saw the name._

_Troy._

* * *

"_He…hello?" _a soft and melodious voice came from the other line and his breath hitched in his throat.

It was as if time had stopped. Troy held his beloved Blackberry to his ear, clutching it tightly in his palm as Gabriella's voice came from the other line. He couldn't believe he had been bold enough to do something he'd wanted to do since the first time they exchanged a text message.

Troy opened his mouth to speak but then snapped it shut, unsure of what to say. He wanted to say something but he choked.

"_T…Troy? Is that you?"_ she asked.

And then he hung up.

* * *

Gabriella looked down at her phone in awe, unable to believe that Troy had called. It had to be a prank! Her brain went into overdrive and she quickly opened the text message menu and texted Troy.

'_Did you just call me????? -Gabriella xo'_

And as the text message made its way over to Troy, Gabriella sat at the steps of the school, trying to process what had just happened. A few seconds later, her phone began to vibrate in her hand.

'**Uh… yeah, I did. I'm sorry I hung up. I kinda chickened out. –Troy'**

Gabriella couldn't help but smile to herself. And she subconsciously began to type.

'_You're too cute.'_

And before she could stop herself she had pushed the send button. When she realized what she had said, she nearly dropped her phone.

"Crap," she muttered. But before she could text him back to explain herself, he had texted back.

'**You're pretty cute yourself, Gabi. ;)'**

And she felt a blush and a smile creep onto her features. Even though he couldn't even see her he could still find ways to make her blush. At the same time, she felt a small rush of confidence wash over her. Taking advantage of the moment, she went to her phone book and hovered over his name. Taking a deep breath, she pushed it and then went to select his number to call him back but then the screen faded to black.

"No! No! Don't die!" she pleaded her phone but no avail. Her precious iPhone had failed her and died. "Great! Fucking great!" she groaned. "I hate you." She pouted as she looked down at the phone in her hand. "Okay, I don't hate you but couldn't you die later?"

And her charger was at home. The one day she decided to leave it at home, her phone dies. Now she was positive that Troy was going to think she was weird. And who knew how long Gabriel was going to be inside with Missy. She groaned angrily without noticing that Gabriel and Missy had stepped out of the building.

"What's wrong with you?" Gabriel asked his sister as he stepped out of the building with Missy by his side.

Ignoring his question, Gabriella asked, "Can we get the hell out of here?"

"Whoa, no need for the attitude," Missy said with a roll of her eyes. She turned to Gabriel before speaking, "Gosh, baby, your… sister…" she looked Gabriella up and down, "is a bitch."

"Oh, I'm the bitch now," Gabriella muttered.

"What'd you just say to me?" Missy asked.

"Nothing," the shorter brunette said with a fake smile on her face.

* * *

Troy was now pacing slowly around his room. It had been nearly an hour since he had gotten that last text from Gabriella. He had texted her back and she hadn't answered, then he tried calling her again but the call went straight to voicemail. He had also signed onto AIM waiting for her to magically appear and stop the feeling of impending doom in his stomach.

Even though she didn't seem weirded out by his call, she could have been covering up and actually been totally freaked out. Of course if it had been a cover up then she was a pretty amazing actress. When she'd called him cute, she'd caused him to blush furiously as well as smile excitedly.

Just as he turned away from his computer he heard the sound of a creaky door opening which was the signal from his AIM that someone had signed on. When he saw who it was, a smile took over his features and relief washed over him.

_Gabianne18 has just signed on._

Troy plopped down on the chair in front of his desk and nearly fell over, taking his laptop down with him. He hovered the mouse over Gabriella's screen name and waited a few seconds, just so that he wouldn't seem eager.

_**Hoops14:** Hey :)_

_**Gabianne18: **I'm so, so sorry for not responding! My phone died and I only just got home because my brother decided to drop his girlfriend off and then took forever to come back to the car. _

Troy just chuckled at how freaked out she sounded. He had to reassure her that it was okay.

_**Hoops14:** Gabi, don't worry!_

_**Gabianne18:** Still, I'm sorry, lol._

_**Hoops14: **You don't have to be sorry. Things come up ;)_

_**Gabianne18:** Okay :P_

_**Hoops14: **So, about this afternoon… I chickened out. I don't know why, lol._

_**Gabianne18: **I would've chickened out too. I was freaking out when you called. I was actually about to call you back but then, like I said, my phone died._

_**Hoops14: **Brb._

_**Gabianne18:** 'kay :D_

Troy looked over at his phone which was to the right of his laptop. He grabbed it in his hand and hovered over Gabriella's name as he thought. Was he really ready to call her back? He sighed and closed his eyes. This might be his only chance. He was feeling slightly bold.

So he did it. He called.

* * *

Gabriella stood up from her place in front of her laptop and slipped off her shoes. She was about to change into comfier clothing, which she had failed to do in her rush to get back in contact with Troy, but then her phone rang.

She stared at it for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and picking it up and seeing Troy's name on the screen. She smiled slightly as this would, officially, be the first time they spoke on the phone.

"He… Hello?" she answered, trying to sound neither too nervous nor too excited.

"_Gabriella?"_ Troy's voice came from the other side.

Gabriella felt her smile grow at the sound of his voice. She took a moment to contemplate his voice. It was deep, but not too deep, and even though he had only said one word, he sounded so charming. She loved the way he made her name sound.

"Yeah, Troy, it's me," she answered softly. She heard him breathe, which sounded like a sigh of relief.

"_Wow,"_ he started. _"I can't believe I'm actually talking to you."_

"Me neither," Gabriella concurred. For the next few moments it was silent. Gabriella couldn't think of anything to say to him and she was sure he couldn't either. "I can't think of anything to say," she finally spoke.

"_Me neither,"_ Troy responded with a chuckle. "It's funny because we usually have so much to say when we're texting or talking on AIM."

"I know," Gabriella giggled. "I think it's because it's the first time we're hearing each other's voices."

"Yeah…"

More silence. It was awkward but not too awkward and it was comfortable but not too comfortable.

They were both in slight disbelief, registering that the words on the computer screen and text messages belonged to a real person.

"So um… tell me about your day?" Troy requested hesitantly.

And that was all it took for the awkwardness to wash away.

* * *

After hanging up with Gabriella, Troy couldn't stop smiling. As he played the conversation over in his head, he remembered how it had started out sort of quiet, as if both were in a daze. Then after they got 'phone acquainted,' and the initial awkwardness disappeared, they fell into comfortable conversation. It had been just as relaxed as one of their text or AIM conversations.

He got up from his place in front of his desk and walked out into the kitchen. His mother was sitting on the breakfast counter with his younger sister Allie on her lap as the two worked on her homework together.

"Hey you," Lucille greeted her son with a smile. "How was your nap?"

"Great," Troy responded. It was true; he had taken a brief power nap after getting home from a grueling basketball practice. After he woke up was when he finally decided to call Gabriella.

"Hi Troy," Allie said with a grin.

"Hey Allie," Troy smiled, high-fiving his little sister before she got back to work and finished her last problem.

"I finished the last one, mommy. Can I go watch TV now? The Suite Life is on!"

Lucille chuckled before placing her down on her feet. "Yes, baby, you can go."

"Yay!" Allie cheered before running off to the living room, making both Lucille and Troy laugh.

"Do you feel better?" Lucille asked after a few moments.

"Yeah, my headache went away. He killed us at practice today," he said referring to his father. "And I think he went even harder on me because I cut free period workout earlier today."

"You cut practice?" Lucille's eyes went wide. "Troy, honey, I understand you're upset with him over Stanford, I'm upset too. Bust because you can't agree on schools doesn't mean you should miss practice to avoid or spite him. You love the sport just as much as he does, sweetie."

"I know," Troy shrugged. "It's just frustrating you know. I think that part of the reason he's acting this way is because he thinks I can't make it out there."

"Now, that's not true. What makes you think that?" she asked.

"Mom, didn't you see all the schools he made me apply to? He was thinking about basketball the whole time because he doubts me."

"Troy, don't say that. He's only upset because you didn't talk to him about it and because he wanted something different for you. But don't think that he doubts your intelligence. At the school, all your teachers tell him about your grades and how hard you work and he's blown away every time."

Troy just looked at his mother. He knew she was right but his dad was just so frustrating sometimes.

"Look," Lucille started again, "We'll give him some time and then we can talk to him again. And if he doesn't change his mind, you're going to Stanford anyway. I'll make sure of it." She winked.

"Thanks mom." He smiled.

"So, do you want dinner?" she asked getting up from her place at the island.

"No, I'm taking Sharpay out later so I'll eat then."

* * *

That evening, Troy found himself sitting at an Italian restaurant called Gino's. It wasn't all that fancy but it wasn't trashy either. Personally he'd be happiest going to grab a burger but Sharpay wouldn't be caught dead in a burger joint and insisted they went to a restaurant.

He was on a 'date' with Sharpay but the whole time; his mind hadn't really been with her. It had been far away on a cloud labeled 'Gabriella.'

"So, are you ready for my party?" Sharpay asked as she took a sip of her diet soda, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Troy responded distractedly. "Oh, uh, yeah, yeah."

Sharpay cocked an eyebrow before looking at him. "Are you okay? You seem out of it tonight, baby."

"Yeah, I'm cool," he said a little too quickly. She continued to look at him, trying to read what was going through his mind. She knew something was up and she was determined to find out what it was.

"Troy is there something you're not telling me?" she asked after a few moments.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked.

"You've been acting so weird lately. Every time we're together you seem so out of it. Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

Troy just stayed quiet as he realized how concerned Sharpay was about him and their relationship. But he couldn't continue leading her on. He had to break it off with her. And it had to be sooner rather than later. He didn't belong here with Sharpay. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he glanced down to see a text message from Gabriella

"Nothing Shar. Everything's okay." He extended his left hand over the table and took hers in his own before smiling slightly.

But everything wasn't okay. And clutching his cell phone in his lap and glancing down at the screen, it was becoming more and more obvious why.


	5. Determined

**Author's Note: OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN SEVEN MONTHS! *faints* I am so, so sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. I went through a really long phase of writer's block/laziness. I was really suckish for all that time. And then I rekindled my relationship with SVU and that pulled me away for a little bit. Really, no excuse, but I'm back. Kind of, anyway. **

**I'd like to thank Dani (pandora147) for putting up with my bullshit for the million years since I last updated and for being such an amazing beta. I know I'm usually not the easiest person to deal with but you put up with me anyway, lol, and I thank you. Love you sister.**

**Without further ado, here's chapter five :)**

* * *

**Bittersweet Love**

**FIVE—**Determined

…

"_You've got to get up every morning with determination if you're going to go to bed with satisfaction."_

…

On Thursday, Gabriella woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She had set it a whole hour earlier so that she could catch the school bus instead of having to wait for Gabriel. She really wasn't in the mood to go with him because he was picking his friends up today and they would be extra obnoxious due to their victory from the previous night that put them in the championship game against East High, taking place the following Friday.

Sitting up on her bed, Gabriella rubbed her eyes. When she got out of bed, she came face to face with the red folder with Stanford's seal on the front sitting on her desk, on top of her laptop. Sighing, she grabbed the item and sat back down on the bed, opening it carefully. There they were; her acceptance letter along with her invitation for the Freshman Honors Program. All she had to do was say yes and her dream would come true - but of course, it wasn't that easy. After nearly seven years of practically ignoring her, her parents had now decided to butt in her life and try to control her and it was frustrating.

She sighed once more before putting the folder down and heading into the bathroom for a shower.

After showering, Gabriella headed out to her room, changing quickly into a band t-shirt, a comfy pair of jeans and her black Vans. She left her curls down since they were still wet from her shower. Once she was ready, she made sure she had all of her things. As she headed out the door, the scarlet Stanford folder caught her eye again. She _needed_ to change her stubborn father's mind.

"_But how?"_ she wondered silently.

She tried to think of a way to change her father's mind but pouted when she came up with nothing. And then she heard something that gave her the clue, her mother's voice faintly coming from the first floor.

"_That's it!"_

If there was one person that could change Antonio's mind, it was Marisa Montez. Her mother could change anyone's mind. Gabriella hurried over to her desk, grabbed the scarlet folder and practically sprinted out of her room and made her way down the stairs. She saw a light coming from her father's study and heard her mother's voice echoing from the room. Speeding over to the room, she knocked before hearing Marisa's voice call her in.

"Um… good morning Mar… mom," Gabriella greeted timidly.

Before answering, Marisa raised her hand, as if telling her to wait a moment. Gabriella used this time to compose herself and get her thoughts in order before talking.

"Gabriella," Marisa barely acknowledged, not looking up from her paperwork.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Bolton home, Troy was waking up to his loud alarm clock. He groaned in annoyance when he saw 6:30 flashing in bright green. He was reminded of the harsh greeting he got from his father after his date with Sharpay. Since Troy had steered clear from his father's path Jack hadn't gotten to scold him for missing free period practice. So, when he had gotten in, Troy had been pulled aside and was given the verbal lashing of the year. And on top of it, Jack had scheduled a mandatory meeting for the whole team at 7am.

Begrudgingly, Troy got out of bed and quickly headed into the bathroom. After taking a quick cold shower, he quickly changed into his practice uniform and put his sweat pants and sweatshirt on top. He then packed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt into his gym bag and made sure he had all of his homework in his book bag before grabbing his keys and exiting his room, deciding to grab an apple, a banana, and a water bottle as his breakfast.

When he arrived at the school, Troy noticed he was ten minutes early which gave him just enough time to finish his breakfast. He made his way into the building as he quickly devoured the two fruits and took a gulp his water.

"Morning dude," Chad greeted as Troy walked into the gym.

"Morning."

"What's the deal with the early-ass practice?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know," Troy shrugged. "He flipped a shit yesterday and made me text you guys saying there was practice."

"I think it's coz you missed yesterday. He was pissed as hell when he saw you weren't here," Jason said. "Where were you anyway?" he asked accusingly.

"I went for a walk," Troy lied, subtly scratching the back of his neck as he pretended to stretch. "I didn't feel like coming to practice."

"Yeah, and I'm an Oompa Loompa," Zeke said, his voice filled with sarcasm.

Chad looked in Troy's direction, his expression filled with skepticism. Troy looked over at him and caught his best friend's 'we need to talk' signal.

"Dude, what do you mean you didn't feel like coming to practice? We are one week away from back to back championships," Jason pressed.

"Yeah," Zeke added in agreement. "West won yesterday so think of how sweet the victory's gonna be when we beat them again! We need to practice!" he raved.

"ALRIGHT BOYS, HUDDLE UP!" Jack Bolton's voice boomed as he walked into the gym. The team of eleven boys formed a circle around their coach, awaiting his speech. "I've organized this practice because your lovely captain seems to think it's funny to miss practice when we are one week and a half away from the championship game," he spoke, sending a glare in Troy's direction.

Troy did his best to not roll his eyes at his father and just let him continue.

"And so, since we got a lot done yesterday afternoon, we're going to redo the 25 full court suicides Bolton missed yesterday morning."

The whole team groaned loudly and turned to glare at Troy.

"Today, there will still be both free period work out and practice after school and I expect _ALL_ of you to be there. Understood?" Jack continued.

"Understood," the team answered in unison, their voices down.

"Good, now let's get working on those suicides!"

* * *

Gabriella's stomach was churning as she considered her words carefully. "Can I talk to you?"

"If you make it quick," Marisa answered quickly. "I have to finish these proposals for the spa and then I have to go."

"Okay."

There were a few moments of silence before Marisa spoke again. "Well, what are you waiting for? I haven't got all day."

Gabriella cleared her throat, frowning slightly at her mother's attitude. "Right. Um, a few weeks ago, I got my acceptance letter to Stanford University. They offered me a free ride because of my grades and they invited me to their Freshman Honors program this May."

"Congratulations," Marisa said, not looking up from her papers.

For a moment Gabriella felt hope overtake her. "Th…Thank you." A small smile crept up on her features. "Um… the problem is that dad said I can't go because I'm supposed to go to U of A with Gabriel."

"And he's right. Your brother is going to take care of you at U of A."

And then the hope disappeared. "But mom, this is _Stanford_ University," Gabriella pressed, placing emphasis upon the name of the school.

"And U of A is the University of Albuquerque," Marisa countered evenly.

"Mother," Gabriella started again, "Some of the best scholars in the world go there. It's like the Harvard of the west coast. And it's a free ride. That doesn't happen to many people and I really want to do it."

"Gabriella Anne you're going to the University of Albuquerque with Gabriel, end of discussion.

* * *

Troy was beyond exhausted. He hadn't slept well, and the morning's training session had been brutal. Fortunately his father had a faculty meeting before class and so there was enough time for him and his friends to shower up, get changed and go by their lockers before homeroom. The looks of exhaustion were mirrored in the faces of his friends and teammates and Troy had enough sense to not complain – it was, after all, his fault that they were going to have their butts whipped.

Glancing up ahead, Troy glimpsed Sharpay where she was just down the hallway, having emerged from the girls bathroom.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later," Troy said. He'd been stewing about the matter for long enough – it was time to just deal with it head on, no point in putting it off any longer.

"Where're you going?" Zeke asked.

"I just have to talk to Sharpay, I'll see you later," Troy answered quickly before jogging across the hall and calling out to capture her attention. "Hey Shar!"

She turned, smiling at the sight of him. "Troy!"

She greeted him with a hug and went to kiss him – he allowed a short peck on the lips but pulled away before the kiss could deepen.

"Um… so, I was hoping… well… can you come with me somewhere?" he asked hopefully.

She looked a little put out. "I don't have much time… so only if it is quick."

He grabbed onto her hand and began to lead her through the corridors. Luckily they weren't too far away. Sharpay was confused; they were going in the opposite direction from their lockers and homeroom.

"Troy, where are you taking me? Sharpay asked annoyed. "I've really got to meet to girls so we can practice the routine we're doing at my party before homeroom."

"That can wait, Sharpay," Troy said as he led her up the stairs.

Just as Sharpay was about to make a comment about how it couldn't, they had arrived at their destination.

"What's this?" she asked, her voice laced with confusion.

"This," Troy started, "is the Garden Club's Roof Top Garden. I like to come up here to think sometimes."

Sharpay took in her surroundings. It was a nice place but if he really brought her up here to show her this, she was going to be pretty pissed. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because we need to talk."

Sharpay's eyes widened and her body froze. 'We need to talk' were probably the worse combination of four words in the history of word combinations.

"What about?" she asked, her voice shaky.

Troy sighed as he walked over to the shabby-looking bench. Taking a seat, he extended his hand inviting her to sit down. Sharpay tentatively walked over, wrinkling her nose at the raggedy bench. Seeing Troy roll his eyes, she quickly wiped the seat before sitting down.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked again, smoothing out the wrinkles of her pink bubble dress.

"Why do you want to be with me?" he asked suddenly, his gaze fixed on the clear view of the Sandia Mountains.

"What?"

"Seriously. Why do you want to be with me?"

Sharpay cocked an eyebrow. What the hell? "Where the hell is this coming from?"

"Just answer the question, Sharpay."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and huffed. "Because I like you, like really, really like you. And the fact that we're together makes me really, really happy I can't even explain it," she answered honestly.

"Do you think we'll last?" he asked.

"What? Troy, will you please just get to the point? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"I wanna break up," Troy stated, answering her question.

Sharpay Catherine Evans was not used to rejection. When she started kindergarten, everyone wanted to be her best friend because she had the most sparkly pink shoes and the shiniest blonde hair. In fifth grade, she had been the first up in the auditions for her first play and the drama and music teachers and East Elementary School hadn't even bothered to watch everyone else, she had been given the lead. When she tried out for the cheer squad her freshman year of high school, the cheer captain back then had loved her so much that she had put her on the varsity cheer squad, when a majority of the girls had to wait until their junior year for such a privilege. It was as if the word 'yes' had been engraved in her bones. She was always accepted and always picked.

Until now, anyway.

"Wh… What?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

Realistically, she knew their relationship was far from perfect. That was more than obvious. But she really liked Troy and she truly cared for him, so much that it scared her sometimes.

"I want to break up," he repeated, finally turning to face her.

"You're kidding me, right?" she asked, her voice quivering. Her eyes started to itch as she felt the tears build up in her eyes. "Please tell me you're kidding and that this is all a cruel sick joke."

Troy swallowed. He'd tried to convince himself that Sharpay would've reacted okay, that deep down she would know that it was for the best and inevitable. However, the stricken look on her face and the tears building in her eyes were a wakeup call.

"I'm sorry," Troy said quietly. "But I just… this isn't working for me. And I had to be honest with you."

Sharpay blinked. "You're _sorry_?" she repeated incredulously. She felt the first of the tears begin to slip down her cheek.

Unless on stage demonstrating her superior acting skills, Sharpay Evans didn't let anyone see her cry – nevertheless Troy Bolton, not in that moment, not after what he had done.

"I can't listen to this," she murmured, rising from the bench, hurrying toward the staircase.

"Shar…" Troy said, also rising, moving to follow after her.

"Don't call me Shar," she snapped, glaring at him accusingly. "You don't get to call me Shar. And don't follow me. Just leave me alone."


End file.
